That Seal
by kurori
Summary: Sakura menatap Naruto dengan cemas, ingatannya terus melayang, hinggap pada Segel Naruto yg kian melemah... 'Sasuke tak penting lagi. Langit pagi hari di matamu kini jauh lebih penting bagi ku, Naruto.' batin Sakura. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto


**Segel yang perlahan memudar...**

**Sakura menatap Naruto dengan cemas, ingatannya terus melayang, hinggap pada Segel Naruto yg kian melemah...**

Siang hari di taman Konoha.

Naruto dan Sakura sedang menunggu Sai.  
Mereka di panggil Godaime untuk keperluan misi selanjutnya.

Sakura menatap lirih Naruto yg berdiri memunggunginya.

"Naruto... Apa yg akan kau lakukan jika segel Kyuubi itu mulai rusak dan tak berfungsi semestinya?" pertanyaan Sakura yg tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura, memandangnya serius, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan melukai mu kembali?" tanya Naruto datar. Matanya tertuju pada lengan Sakura yg kini terdapat luka akibat cakaran Kyuubi.

Saat misi pencarian Sasuke dengan Yamato Sensei dan Sai, Naruto sempat hilang kendali.  
Saat itu Orochimaru yg muncul tiba-tiba menyebut nama Sasuke untuk memancing kemarahan Naruto.  
Kemarahan yg akhirnya membangkitkan empat 'ekor' Kyuubi.

"Ng...? Aku lebih takut kau akan melukai dirimu seperti saat itu," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Aku takut. Karena saat kau berada dalam kesadaran Kyuubi, tak ada yg dapat ku lakukan untuk mu," lanjut Sakura. Perhatiannya teralih pada tanah basah akibat hujan akhir-akhir ini.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," jawab Naruto yakin.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto, perkataannya memang terdengar meyakinkan.  
Tapi Sakura tahu, Naruto pun sebenarnya meragukan hal yg baru saja ia katakan.

Tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Benarkah?" selidik Sakura.  
Kondisi Naruto akhir-akhir ini membuatnya cemas berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

Selain Akatsuki yg mengejar Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto, Sakura cemas.  
Karena beberapa kali Naruto melepaskan kekuatan Kyuubi tanpa disadarinya.

Tapi tentu saja baik Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Yamato Sensei, maupun Sai tak pernah memberi tahu Naruto akan hal itu.

Mereka yg selalu latihan bersama hanya akan memberi tahu Naruto bahwa ia kelelahan dan pingsan.  
Seperti saat menggunakan Taju Kagebunshin.

"Tentu saja! Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap cemas! Saat berhadapan dengan Sora waktu itu kau mengeluarkan cakra Kyuubi tanpa bisa kau kendalikan!" suara Sakura meninggi.

"I... Itu... Itu karena wa..." tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura menyela tanpa merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Lalu saat kau berlatih 'Rasengan Shuriken', kau juga berubah tiba-tiba!" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku cemas, aku benar-benar takut, Naruto." kali ini suaranya merendah. Seperti tangis yg ditahan.

Naruto membisu, tidak yakin tentang jawaban yg ingin dia berikan.  
Naruto yakin, sekaligus ragu, karena yg dikatakan Sakura seluruhnya benar.

Selama ini dirinya selalu tertolong berkat Sannin Jiraiya, Kakashi Sensei dan Yamato Sensei.  
Hanya mereka yg mengerti bagaimana mengontrol Kyuubi saat kesadarannya telah lepas sepenuhnya.

Sakura masih menundukan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang pada kata-kata Yamato Sensei setelah misi bersama Sai.

_"Seiring berjalannya waktu, sepertinya Fuinjutsu dari Yondaime Hokage semakin melemah. Dan itu membuat kekuatan Kyuubi dapat keluar lebih 'mudah' dibanding sebelumnya"_

_Kenyataannya, Kyuubi akan tetap berada ditubuh Naruto.  
Hingga Naruto mencapai batasnya. _

Sakura masih terdiam, tak berani menatap Naruto di depannya.

Yang dia yakin, sedang menatapnya yg masih saja tertunduk.

Matanya terasa memanas.

Dan tanpa sempat menahannya...

"tik...."  
Naruto terkejut ketika melihat sebutir air mata membasahai punggung tangan Sakura.

"Ng?! Eh....Sa...Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

Ninja emosian yg satu ini tak dapat melakukan apapun selain bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku sungguh ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mu, Naruto," ujar Sakura lirih.  
Nyaris tak terdengar.

Senyum Naruto seketika mengembang ketika mendengar ucapan gadis yg disukainya itu.

"Tidak perlu," akhirnya cuma itu yg dikatakannya.

"Emh...?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat senyuman Naruto yg dirasanya sedikit mengherankan.

"Selama Sakura ada di sisi ku, itu sudah cukup. Jadi tak perlu bersedih lagi ya!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yg khas.

"Tapi..." Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika ia merasakan tangan Naruto mengusap lembut kepalanya, "Naruto....."

"Wah! Gawat! Kita hampir terlambat, Kakashi Sensei dan yg lain pasti telah menunggu. Ayo Sakura!"

Kata-kata Naruto membuatnya sedikit terkejut, padahal ia ingin 'menikmati' usapan itu sedikit lebih lama.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Ah! Biarkan saja, salahnya sendiri tidak datang tepat waktu, lagi pula sudah mulai gerimis!" ujar Naruto yg tengah mulai berlari.

Sakura memandang punggung Naruto yg perlahan menjauh...

**'Sasuke tak penting lagi. Langit pagi hari di matamu kini jauh lebih penting bagi ku, Naruto.' batin Sakura.**

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!" teriak Sakura yg kini mulai berlari menyusul Naruto.

Dan hujan perlahan mengguyur Konoha, pucuk-pucuk daun muda yg mulai nampak di dahan yg basah karena hujan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end ^^

arigatou yg udah mau baca :D

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya... ^^


End file.
